gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Murders Committed by Niko Bellic
There are many hit missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Niko Bellic has accrued the greatest body count of any GTA protagonist thus far, with over 80 possible murders. This is most likely because he works as a hired gun instead of a creating a criminal empire. Here is a list of his intended targets ("collateral" murders such as those of unidentified gunmen, pedestrians, or police are not included). Random Character, and Most Wanted kills are also choices. Enemy-friend kills are choices that the player can make. These include characters who play a role in the storyline. When given the choice an arrow that blinks red (for enemy), or blue (for friend) will appear. Possible murders are murders of people that don't have a major role in the game, or any role at all. They are listed below: Murders *Bledar Morina - Murdered for beating up Roman Bellic. *Kalem Vulaj - Murdered for beating up Roman Bellic. *Dardan Petrela - Murdered during a fight with Niko. *Vladimir Glebov - Murdered for sleeping with Mallorie Bardas. *Lenny Petrovic - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels - Murdered on Faustin's order for "messing around" with Anna Faustin. *Lyle Rivas - Murdered on orders of Bruce Kibbutz. *Mikhail Faustin - Murdered on orders of Dimitri Rascalov, and to appease Kenny Petrovic. *Tom Rivas - Murdered for not paying off his debt to Brucie Kibbutz. *Charlie - Murdered for having attempted to arrest Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. *Marlon Bridges - Murdered on Playboy X's orders. *Jayvon Simson - Murdered for ratting on Dwayne Forge. *Jose Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Javier Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Jesus Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Roman's Kidnapper - Murdered for kidnapping Roman Bellic. *Oleg Minkov - Murdered on orders of The United Liberty Paper. *Tom Goldberg - Murdered for giving Francis McReary potential legal trouble. *Eduard Borodin - Murdered on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Teddy Benavidez - Murdered for failing to pay Ray Boccino. *Joseph DiLeo - Murdered in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *John Barbosa - Murdered in a shootout with Niko Bellic. *Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Jim Fitzgerald - Murdered after causing trouble to Ray Boccino. *Isaac Roth - Murdered for threatening Ray Boccino. *Anthony Spoleto - Murdered on Gerald McReary's orders. *Frank Garone - Murdered on orders of Gerald McReary. *Bucky Sligo - Murdered on orders of Derrick McReary. *Aiden O'Malley - Murdered for trying to testify against Derrick McReary. *Charles Matteo - Murdered for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal. *Kim Young-Guk - Murdered on orders of Jon Gravelli for devaluing the currency. *Anthony Corrado - Murdered for leaking information to the FIB via wire, for Jimmy Pegorino. *Ray Boccino - Murdered for being a potential rat on Jimmy Pegorino's orders. *The Killer - Murdered during a struggle (only in Deal ending) *Jimmy Pegorino - Murdered for killing Kate McReary (only in Revenge ending) *Dimitri Rascalov - Murdered for betraying Niko and trying to kill him. (Deal and Revenge endings) Random Encounter Kills *Eddie Low - Murdered by Niko in self-defense for trying to kill him. *Clarence Little - Only if spared during Holland Nights, and is killed during his Random Encounter. *Sal, Tony, Mark, Anthony and Benny - Murdered by Niko after Gracie Ancelotti sent them to kill him. Kill One or the Other *Playboy X or Dwayne Forge - Both characters ask Niko to kill one or the other. *Francis McReary or Derrick McReary - Again both characters ask Niko to kill the oppoisite.﻿ Enemy-Friend choices *Ivan Bytchkov - Can be killed on Vlad's orders or spared during Ivan The Not So Terrible. *Cherise Glover - Can be killed for ratting on Dwayne Forge or spared during Ruff Rider. *Clarence Little - Can be killed on Francis's orders or spared during Holland Nights. *Adam Dimayev - Can be killed on orders of The United Liberty Paper during Portrait of a Killer. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster - Niko can kill him during Late Checkout or walk away. *Darko Brevic - Can be killed during That Special Someone, for betraying Niko and their Fifteen Man Unit. Optional *Jimmy - Niko can kill him during the mission Clean Getaway. It would change the dialogue with Vlad. *Mickey - Can be killed during Uncle Vlad, though this has no impact on the story. *Joseph Kaplan - Can be killed during Do You Have Protection?. *Little Jacob - Can be killed after getting weapons from him, although it doesn't affect the story. *Manny Escuela - Can be killed during Escuela of the Streets, although the mission fails if that happends. *Vasily - Niko can kill him in a drive-by in the mission Wrong is Right. *Karen - Can be killed during Final Interview, though this does not impact the storyline. *Luis Fernando Lopez - Can be killed during Three Leaf Clover, although not progammed to be killed. *Eugene Reaper - In the PS3 version, he is shown to still be alive, and can be killed by Niko. *Alonzo - Niko can kill him during A Long Way To Fall, or let him warn Teddy. *Johnny Klebitz - Can be killed during Museum Piece, Like Luis, not progammed to be killed. *Talbot Daniels - Can be killed during Weekend at Florian's, this only changes dialogue with Ray. *Stevie - If the player is quick enough they can kill him after I'll Take Her. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD during To Live and Die in Alderney. *Peter Marchetti - Can be killed by Niko or the Pavanos during Pegorino's Pride. *Marco Bonnaro - Like Peter, he can be killed by Niko or the Pavanos during Pegorino's Pride. *John - A surgeon in the Leftwood Medical Center. Can be killed in Flatline. *Doctor Rosem - A doctor in the Leftwood Medical Center. Can be killed in Flatline. *Phil Bell - Can be killed during If the Price is Right, although the missions fails if that happends. Most Wanted Murders *Maxwell Caughlin *Scott Guzowski *Antonio Rivette *Rodrigo Stavnes *Fernando Tisdel *Tyler Pickrel *Preston Pecinovsky *Alonso Goralski *Bert Reker *Freddy Paparo *Shon Kikuchi *Jimmy Kand *Simon Nashly *Tommy Francovic *Lino Friddell *Juan Haimo *Darren Covey *Leo Brodell *Christov Mahonvic *Marty Boldenow *Noel Katsuda *Rodney McEniry *Glenn Lushbaugh *Phil Bacerra *Sergi Szerbin *Danny Hatmaker *Mervin Eskuchen *Frederick Harrison *Keenan Burdett Trivia *Most of Niko's murders here done in orders for Ray Boccino, ironically, Ray is also killed by Niko. *Dimitri and Pegorino are killed in both "Deal" and "Revenge" storylines. *Niko kills two members of The Lost Brotherhood. (Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald) *Niko kills most of his former employers, Vladimir Glebov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Boccino, Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino. He can also kill either Playboy X or Dwayne Forge and Derrick McReary or Francis McReary. *Niko can kill Clarence Little in either Holland Nights or Random Encounter. *Niko has the most murders in the GTA era, with a body count of 50 (not counting optional murders) *Niko can kill two protagonists of their games. (Luis in Three Leaf Clover and Johnny in Museum Piece) but it doesn't affect the storyline whatsoever. Category:GTA IV